La fuerza del destino
by Sahora
Summary: Era casi imposible que una pequeña perla pudiera ser la causante de tantas desgracias. Sera el destino complice? InuXkag/MirXSan
1. Atrapada

Hola!!! se que hace tiempo no saben nada de mi... esque estaba trabajando en este pequeño proyecto,espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Atrapada**

Inuyasha estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad y de paz luego de una ardua batalla.

-Naraku es muy poderoso- se dijo a si mismo, apoyando su cabeza en la de Kagome, que estaba recostada en su hombro a la vez, durmiendo placidamente - no dejare que Naraku te haga daño, mi querida Kagome, no importa si me tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo ni morir, siempre te protegeré.

¿Cuándo había nacido este sentimiento que estaba tan vivo dentro de el? No sabía. Era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Quería gritarlo, decírselo a todo el mundo, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

-mi vida pertenece a Kikyo- pensó con amargura, luego volvió a ver a su amada, y sonriendo pensó también- pero mi corazón es libre para escoger, y te escoge a ti.

En un prado cercano, se encontraban Sango, Miroku y Shippo, disfrutando de su día de ocio.

- es bueno dejarlos solos de ves en cuando, para que disfruten su compañía. No lo cree así su excelencia?- comento Sango muy alegre.

- Si, mi querida Sango, creo que tienes mucha razón, contesto el monje pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Yo creo que Kagome se merece unos días sin que ese tonto orejas de perro la haga en enfadar o sentirse mal- dijo Shippo en tono serio, luego agrego- no creen que Inuyasha se esta tomando mucho tiempo para decidir con quien quiere estar?

- No Shippo, yo creo que Inuyasha ya se decidió, pero tal vez no ha querido decir nada por miedo, por orgullo, o talvez-su rostro se oscureció- porque no le quiere dar esperanzas a la señorita Kagome y correr el riesgo de herirla de nuevo...

- Oye Shippo, no quieres ir a jugar con Kirara un rato? Parece aburrida- comento Sango con una sonrisa

- Si quieren estar solos, solo díganlo y ya- respondió Shippo con exasperación, y luego añadió- vamos Kirara.

Luego de observar como Shippo se perdía entre los árboles, Sango se dirigió al monje Miroku:

- Que le pasa su excelencia, lo veo diferente hoy.

- Sango- respondió tomándola de los hombros y colocándola frente suyo- quiero decirte algo, pero quiero que entiendas que esta a sido la decisión mas difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida.

- Que sucede su excelencia- pregunto Sango, con un mal presentimiento.

- Mira Sango, el día que te pedí que fueras mi esposa, y me dijiste que si, fue el día mas feliz de toda mi vida, me diste una alegría que no te podrías imaginar- empezó a decir el monje dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- pero desde ese día, mi querida Sango, empecé a cavilar, pensando en lo que podría y no podría pasar. Es un hecho que Naraku pronto reunirá todos los fragmentos, volviéndose más fuerte. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros estamos a salvo.

Sango oía las palabras del monje enternecida, y a la vez angustiada pues no sabia que quería decirle.

-Por eso, mi preciosa Sango, quiero pedirte que olvides mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Y ese momento Sango se quedo sin respiración. Como era posible que estuviera diciendo eso?

- Te lo digo porque, cuando nos enfrentemos a Naraku, correré el peligro de morir, y quiero que tu, mi amada Sango, seas muy feliz y que tengas muchos hijos, no quiero tenerte atada a mi...

Pero Sango ya no escuchaba, más bien, ya no quería escuchar más. Pero ¿cómo hacer para silenciar esas palabras tan hirientes? De pronto, por un impulso, se abalanzo sobre el monje y lo beso tiernamente, sellando sus labios para que no pudiera hablar más. Fue un beso exquisito, donde los dos demostraron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuanto duro?, nunca lo sabremos, porque en ese momento el tiempo dejo de existir. Luego lentamente se separaron, pero continuaron disfrutando de su cercanía.

Sango estaba muy avergonzada, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer

- Sango- le susurro Miroku suavemente al oído- no sabes cuanto me alegro de que hayas hecho esto.

- Por favor, su excelencia, no vuelva a pedir que olvide su promesa, ya que eso me destrozaría el corazón- de dijo la joven al monje con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Pero Sango, puede ser que tal vez no pueda cumplirla.

- No me importa- le dijo- prefiero saber que tenemos un futuro incierto juntos, a que tenga un futuro seguro sin usted.- y luego las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

- OH, Sango...- se le acerco y la beso nuevamente, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La brisa corría deliciosamente. Kagome despertó son un suspiro placido, y noto que Inuyasha la estaba observando

-que sucede? -Pregunto

- Kagome, quiero decirte que...- empezó Inuyasha en un arrebato de valentía

Pero en ese momento retumbo la tierra, y se sintio una fuerza maligna que se acercaba rapidamente. Era una fuerza asfixiante, el cielo se oscureció, y un viento frío recorrió el lugar… algo malo estaba por suceder...

- Inuyasha...- exclamo Kagome abrazándolo. Inuyasha pudo sentir como ella temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Kagome, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con tono preocupado, ya que esta había empezado a enfriarse.

- tengo mucho frío...- susurro, y en ese momento sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, y que cada vez se alejaba mas de el - Inuyasha...

-Kagome, que te sucede? Kagome!?- pero ella se había desmayado. Que demonios pasaba?

En ese momento, una voz femenina se escucho en el aire

-ja, ja, ja... justo lo que necesitaba, una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes espirituales

-Inuyasha!- grito Miroku

- Miroku, Sango, ayúdenme, algo le sucede a Kagome, pero no se que es!- le grito Inuyasha con tono angustiado, mientras sentía como esa poderosa fuerza se iba acercando

- Inuyasha, que sucedió?- le pregunto Sango mientras este le colocaba a Kagome en sus brazos

- Cuiden de ella, yo me encargare de lo demás- les ordeno Inuyasha, los demás estaban sorprendidos de lo furioso que se veia- voy a acabar con este insecto.

- Insecto me llamas?- se oyó que respondía el demonio- pobre ingenuo, que se puede esperar de un hanyou?

Y en ese momento el monstruo se materializo frente a ellos. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con largos cabellos de seda negra, una piel blanca y un resplandor maligno

- No te quieras pasar de lista!- le especto Inuyasha sacando a Tetsusaiga.

- Espera Inuyasha!- le advirtió Miroku

- Que quieres?!

- Quiero preguntarle algo- y volviéndose hacia el monstruo pregunto- quien eres? Eres acaso Mayriu, el espíritu que controla las almas?

- Así es mi querido monje, controlo almas como la de esa niña- dijo señalando a la inconciente Kagome- almas inocentes, sin una pizca de maldad, esas son las mas fáciles...

- Basta, ya he oído suficiente- le grito Inuyasha- te destruiré de una buena vez!- y diciendo esto, la señalo con Tetsusaiga.

- Un momento Inuyasha, la vida de esa sacerdotisa esta en mis manos, y si me atacas, ella morirá conmigo- dijo Mayriu con una sonrisa, extendiendo la palma de la mano y enseñándole una esfera de luz, luego la volvió a cerrar con fuerza, causando que Kagome, en su inconciencia, se retorciera de dolor.

- Kagome!!!!- grito Inuyasha- "que puedo hacer, necesito librarte de esto, has sido arrastrada de nuevo a un problema en el que no deberías estar"- pensó acongojado

- Inuyasha- de dijo Mayriu sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- que sucede? No me vas a atacar?

- CALLATE!!!

- Bueno, ya que te veo tan inseguro, te daré tiempo para que pienses que quieres hacer conmigo, me podrás encontrar en la cima del monte de los lamentos

- En la cima del monte de los lamentos?-pregunto Miroku extrañado- tu no perteneces ahí.

- Lo se monje- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero es el lugar perfecto para mis planes. Aunque me siento un poco sola...- y diciendo esto, sacudió su mano, y Kagome se desvaneció de los brazos de Sango para aparecer segundos después en los brazos de Mayriu- creo que me la llevare a ella para que me haga compañía

- Kagome!!!- grito Inuyasha mientras miraba impotente como se la llevaban

- Inuyasha, tengo un mensaje para ti!- le dijo Mayriu mientras se alejaba- Naraku te manda sus saludos, y te avisa que ahora ella es nuestra. Su poder espiritual es delicioso, por mientras el llega me alimentare de eso, a menos de que tengas el valor de venir por ella. JA, JA, JA!- Y desapareció en el aire, junto a su presencia

**Weno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, por favor, dejenme un comentario diciendome que les parecio, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo... al mismo tiempo aprovecho para avisar que muy pronto estaran las contis de mi otro fic " a la luz del atardecer" para que lo lean y me comenten**

**XOXO**

**Sahora**


	2. Atrapada II parte

**Capitulo 2**

Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Naraku había secuestrado nuevamente a Kagome, se la había arrebatado de sus brazos, y el no había podido hacer nada.

- ese maldito me las pagara!- dijo, y se fue corriendo en dirección a donde se había esfumado Mayriu.

- Inuyasha espera!, vamos Sango!- grito el monje

- Si, Kirara!

Y diciendo esto se encaminaron al monte de los lamentos, sin saber que los estaban esperando, listos para atacar al menor descuido. Pero eso no importaba, ya que en la mente de nuestros amigos solo había una cosa, salvar a Kagome...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que ella fue secuestrada por el espíritu que manipula las almas, la cual fue traída del inframundo por Naraku, luego de que este consiguiera el ultimo fragmento, Inuyasha y sus amigos se dirigieron donde la anciana Kaede, para dejar a Shippo a su cuidado.

-¡No entiendo porque me quieren dejar aquí, yo quiero salvar a Kagome también!- replico Shippo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- No molestes, enano, solo nos causarías problemas- le dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda, lo cual hizo enfurecer al niño

- Yo les causaría problemas??? TU FUISTE EL QUE DEJO QUE SE LLEVARAN A Kagome!!!!- en ese momento, Inuyasha lo miro con rabia. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban ensombrecidos, y denotaban un enojo que apenas podía controlar. Esto hizo que el zorrito se asustara de tal manera que se refugio en los brazos de Sango.

- Entiende Shippo- le dijo entonces el monje Miroku- Mayriu se aprovecha de las almas inocentes, y tu serias un blanco fácil si te quedas con nosotros. Se buen niño y obedece.

- Cuando partirán, su excelencia? Pregunto la anciana Kaede

- Ahora mismo- le respondió Inuyasha, y sin decir mas, se dirigió hacia la puerta, acto que sus amigos imitaron.

En la mente del hanyou todavía resonaban las palabras de Shippo." Tu fuiste el que dejo que se llevaran a Kagome!". Tenía razón, y no podía lidiar con eso.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el monte de los lamentos, Naraku y Mayriu habían puesto en marcha su plan. Sobre un altar se hallaba Kagome, inconciente, mientras que frente a ella se encontraba Mayriu, conjurando rezos para poder abrir un portal.

- como va todo, Mayriu?- pregunto Naraku, apareciendo en ese mismo instante.

- No muy bien. Falta algo en el alma de esta sacerdotisa. No siente rencor, ni odio. No puedo encontrar ningún tipo de oscuridad en su alma.- le contesto el espíritu, que se encontraba en el centro de un circulo, junto con la pelicastaña. Las velas que custodiaban los límites del círculo, parpadeaban débilmente, amenazando con apagarse.

- Eso no será un problema- le respondió Naraku, entrando en el circulo, y posesionando su mano en el pecho de la joven, dijo- veamos cuanto puedes resistir a la oscuridad que sabemos que tienes.

En ese momento, el pensamiento de Kagome se lleno de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. La primera vez que vio a Kikyo y a Inuyasha juntos, y empezó a delirar, soñando que Inuyasha le decía que se iría para siempre, y cosas por el estilo, lo cual, en vez de despertar el rencor, el odio, y todos esos sentimientos, se despertó el de la tristeza.

- Basta Naraku- le dijo Mayriu entonces- si ese sentimiento de tristeza se intensifica, atraerá cosas dentro de este portal que ni siquiera tu serias capaz de controlar.

- Entonces, que piensas hacer?- le replico enfadado

- Esa exterminadora- dijo recordando a Sango- su alma mostraba mucha fuerza, y furia contenida. Si podemos desatarla, lograremos abrir el portal.

- Muy bien, ve por ella, yo me encargare del resto

- Si mi señor

Y diciendo esto, Mayriu se dirigió hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y los otros…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Inuyasha y los otros estaban descansando junto a un riachuelo, ya que debían reunir fuerzas para la batalla.

- no hay rastro de Kagome ni de esa maldita bruja- pensó Inuyasha, apartado de sus amigos.

Pero en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció, y un aire frío recorrió el lugar. Inuyasha sabia que significaba.

- Su excelencia...- comenzó a decir Sango, a lo que los muchachos se volvieron a mirarla y comprobaron que estaba temblando.

- Miroku, no la dejes sola!- le grito Inuyasha desenvainando a Tetsusaiga, y la risa de Mayriu sonó en el aire.

- No eres tan tonto hanyou, sabes porque vengo- y en ese momento Sango cayó desmayada en los brazos del monje, para luego desvanecerse y aparecer en los brazos de la mujer.

- Me la llevare a ella también, si la quieren, ya saben donde tienen que ir- y diciendo eso se desvaneció, sin dejar rastro. Nuestros amigos estaban desconcertados. Para que podía querer Naraku a las chicas? Que oscuro plan tenia en mente ahora?

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban atrapados en un estado de impotencia y enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran sido tan descuidados? Gracias a ello, Sango estaba también en el poder de Naraku

- No debí descuidarla, me confié demasiado. No me di cuenta que esto la estaba minando por dentro- murmuro el monje con la mirada perdida en el fuego, luego del anochecer.

- No seas tonto, las chicas son fuertes, no cederán a los deseos de Naraku- le repuso Inuyasha, aunque su rostro reflejaba claramente la preocupación que sentía.-debemos prepararnos, mañana llegaremos al monte.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Naraku, Mayriu colocaba a Sango cerca de Kagome, y la rociaba con polvos y cenizas, para luego reanudar sus rezos.

- necesitas furia, cierto?- pregunto Naraku desde las sombras.

- Así es

- Bien, veamos si esto te enfurece, mi querida Sango- y diciendo esto coloco su mano en la frente de la joven

En ese momento las imágenes de Kohaku siendo manipulado por Naraku pasaron por la mente de la chica, recordándole todos los ratos amargos, los momentos de dolor, como la perdida de su padre y de sus amigos...

El rencor que la chica trataba de controlar desde hacia tiempo, se libero, lo cual le cedió un gran poder a Mayriu.

-PUEDO SENTIRLO-grito entonces- el ciclo a comenzado!- y al momento, un enorme portal apareció en frente de ellos, dejando entre ver unos ojos demoníacos.

Durante toda esa noche, Mayriu siguió rezando, utilizando la energía de las jóvenes.

Esto provocaba que poco a poco, las fuerzas de estas se redujeran, y que sus almas se perdieran en un abismo de soledad, de oscuridad y tristeza, los cuales se habían formado debido a todas las experiencias amargas

- Naraku debemos detenernos-le dio Mayriu al amanecer

- Que sucede, te has quedado sin fuerza?- le pregunto este con tono mordaz

- No, puede ser que si seguimos, el alma de estas mujeres nunca puedan volver, se han adentrado mucho en el limbo.

- y crees que eso me importa? De todos modos, al terminar el conjuro, ellas estarán muertas, igual que tu, si no continuas-acabo con tono amenazador

Intimidada, siguió con su conjuro.

Al pie de la montaña, Inuyasha y Miroku inspeccionaban el terreno, y para su frustración, encontraron que el monte estaba protegido con una de las poderosas barreras de veneno de Naraku. Pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera usar a Tetsusaiga, una entrada se abrió dándoles paso al interior.

-que trama Naraku? – se extraño Miroku—nos invita a entrar sabiendo que tal vez arruinemos su plan... aunque...

-Si Miroku, tal vez nosotros somos parte de su plan- afirmo Inuyasha, atento a cualquier ruido, pero en ese momento apareció el templo, oscuro y en ruinas, y frente a el Kagura, y sus monstruos sirvientes

- Hola Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo...- le dijo Kagura con tono desagradable

En ese momento, el aroma de Kagome inundo el lugar. Era extraño, ya que no se percibía normalmente. Era como si lo estuviera llamando, como si le implorara que la ayudara

-Kagura, se que Naraku tiene a Sango y a Kagome ahí adentro- le grito Inuyasha entonces, y desenvainando a Tetsusaiga, añadió- déjanos pasar

- "Naraku me esta vigilando"- pensó Kagura al ver los insectos volando a su alrededor.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que los insectos le informaron a que esta debía dejarlos pasar, así que esta se hizo a un lado.

Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron a Mayriu sentada en el centro del círculo, sonriendo, pero no había ni rastro de las chicas.

- Que has hecho con ellas- le pregunto Miroku. En su voz se denotaba la ira contenida.

- Era muy tarde para ellas- le respondió el espíritu, y agrego- pero al final, se rindieron ante el- en ese momento, una sombra gigantesca se movió en la parte trasera del templo. Unos ojos brillantes miraron fijamente al hanyou y al monje, los cuales, miraban la escena con terror... ¡En cada una de las manos del monstruo se encontraban Sango y Kagome, completamente pálidas e inertes!, pero una pregunta aterrorizo aun mas a Inuyasha y a Miroku: todavía estarían vivas?


	3. Con el alma perdida

**Hola!!! Si ya se, ya se.. me atrase una semana, pero me enferme y pense que me había dado porcina… casi me muero… por dicha no era mas que una gripe muy bien pegada…. Espero que me perdonen y que les guste este cap… **

**Capitulo 3**

No era posible.

Era lo único que podían pensar. La imagen de las dos mujeres inmóviles en las manos del monstruo los abrumaba.

-No, Kagome no puede haber muerto- pensó Inuyasha- no puede ser que te halla fallado a ti también.

Con este pensamiento se abalanzo hacia el monstruo, listo para atacarlo con Tetsusaiga, cuando Miroku lo detuvo.

-ALTO INUYASHA, puedes lastimarlas si te atreves a atacar- le dijo mirando con profundo odio al monstruo-como te llamas, y a que has venido?

-me llamo Iwakumaru, soy un youkai que fue sellado hace cientos de años. Fui llamado por esta mujer- dijo señalando a Mayriu-para acabar con ustedes, así que MUERAN!!

Y en ese momento despidió fuerza maligna, una aurora oscura lo envolvió.

Inuyasha empuño a Tetsusaiga, y el monje su báculo, pero nada los hubiera preparado para este ataque. Con su poder, Iwakumaru manipulo a las chicas, obligándolas a pelear contra sus amigos.

- Kagome, por favor, reacciona!-le dijo Inuyasha, luego de esquivar una de sus flechas.

- Sango, es que no puedes luchar contra el? Resiste!!!!-le rogó el monje a su amada, mientras se apartaba del hiraykotzu.

Pero ellas eran otras. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus rostros no mostraban expresión alguna.

- ja,ja,ja ... pierden su tiempo. Ellas son ahora solo instrumentos, están vacías por dentro. Sus almas están atrapadas en el limbo, y nunca podrán escapar!!!!!- les dijo divertido Iwakumaru

- " Que puedo hacer?"- pensó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome apuntándolo con una nueva flecha-"como puedo hacer para que reacciones?".

En ese momento, la habitación se lleno de una calida presencia, llena de paz, de tristeza...

-Inuyasha...

-"Quien me llama?"

-...Inuyasha...

-"Kagome, eres tu?"-le respondió su corazón. No podía equivocarse, era ella.

-has lo que debas hacer Inuyasha...

-pero...

-has lo que debas hacer... ayúdame...-y la presencia se fue esfumando.

Ese fue el momento. En un rápido movimiento, esquivo la flecha que la pelicastaña le había lanzado, y le propicio un golpe en el estomago, que la dejo inconsciente.

-Lo siento Kagome, pero es por tu bien- le susurro al oído, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, y dirigirse hacia el monstruo.

- Pagaras todo lo que has hecho.

- Y que puede hacer un pobre hanyou como tu?

- ESTO!!!!!!- y diciendo esto, agito su espada, utilizando su técnica de lanzas de diamante. Iwakumaru fue destruido, y al instante, Sango perdió las fuerzas que la hacían moverse, cayendo en los brazos del monje.

- Despierta mi dulce Sango, por favor, despierta-le susurraba el monje, pero ella no abría sus ojos.

- Ya se los dije, ellas no despertaran, ya es muy tarde- les dijo Mayriu.

- Ya veras- le dijo Inuyasha- te destruiré

- Si lo haces, ellas perderán la ultima oportunidad que tienen de volver

- OH, Inuyasha, que se siente ver a la mujer que amas morir frente a ti por segunda vez?- se oyó la voz de Naraku, y enseguida uno de sus tentáculos atravesó el pecho de Mayriu- ellas morirán, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarlas ahora. JA, JA, JA...-y diciendo esto desapareció

- Inuyasha...- lo llamo Mayriu

- Que quieres? Te mereces eso y mas- le dijo el con gran odio

- Inuyasha, Oigamos lo que tiene que decir-le dijo Miroku

- Monje, ellas están en el limbo, ayúdenlas a regresar-les susurro Mayriu con sus ultimas fuerzas

- Pero como?

- Muéstrenles el camino, solo su corazón las traerá de vuelta...

- Que quieres decir?- le pregunto entonces Inuyasha

- Pronto lo descubrirán... monje, solo fui una victima de Naraku, pero logre que sus almas no se consumieran. Alcáncelas, aun hay tiempo...-tocio un poco, con lo que la sangre lleno sus rojos labios- por favor, su excelencia, rece por mi...-y sonriendo, se desplomo en los brazos del monje, desapareciendo en un rastro de polvo que se llevo el viento

- Solo hay que seguir nuestro corazón- murmuro Miroku en voz baja, acariciando el rostro de Sango

- No importa donde estés, te encontrare- le susurro Inuyasha suavemente en el oído de la chica- no te perderé, lo eres todo para mi...

¿Pero, lograrían traerlas de vuelta?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Luego de vencer al youkai Iwakumaru, los chicos se dieron cuenta que salvar a Kagome y a Sango iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaban.

- Muéstrenles el camino, solo sus corazones las encontraran...

Pero que demonios significaba eso?

Buscando respuestas, se dirigieron donde la única persona que se las podía proporcionar: la anciana Kaede.

Con mucho cuidado, Miroku monto a Kirara, con Sango acunada en sus brazos, mientras que Inuyasha cargaba cuidadosamente a Kagome. Se podía percibir el deseo de no dejarlas de nuevo, de no correr el riesgo de que pudieran lastimarlas por otro de sus descuidos.

El tiempo se hizo eterno, y la distancia, infinita. Era muy entrada la noche cuando llegaron a la aldea.

- Por Dios chicos, pasen, colóquenlas cerca del fuego-les dijo nerviosa la anciana, al ver a las chicas en los brazos de ellos.

- Que sucede?- pregunto el soñoliento Shippo, que acababa de despertar- ya movieron? KAGOME, SANGO, QUE LES PASA??

El monje explico todo a la anciana, luego de comprobar que Inuyasha era incapaz de hacerlo. Aun así, no se le escapo el detalle de que Inuyasha tomaba la mano de la pelicastaña, y acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

- Están en el limbo?- pregunto Kaede luego de que el monje hubo terminado su relato- ya veo...

- Sabes que hacer para traerlas de vuelta?- le pregunto Inuyasha impaciente

- si, Inuyasha, pero desgraciadamente yo no puedo hacer nada.- le respondió la anciana- todo esta en sus manos, ustedes son los que deben traerlas de vuelta.

- Pero como?- le pregunto entonces el monje

- Sigan su corazón, hagan lo que este les dicte- sentencio la anciana

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego del cual, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome en sus brazos, y se la llevo. Seguidamente, el monje hizo lo mismo con Sango. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

- Que les pasa a esos dos? Que hacen?- pregunto entonces Shippo

- siguen su corazón- respondió la anciana arropando al zorrito para que volviera a dormir- cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un campo cubierto de verde pasto, Miroku se encontraba con Sango. La luna llenaba con su resplandor la noche, iluminando el rostro de la chica, que parecía dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de ese hombre que la adoraba

- Mi querida Sango...perdida en tus sueños, como haré para encontrarte?

La mente de la joven estaba muy lejos de ahí. Se encontraba en un lugar muy frío, en el cual solo se sentía tristeza.

- Todos me han dejado, estoy sola- pensaba Sango, mientras se internaba en esa espesa niebla, que parecía llamarla

- Mi querida sango- le susurraba el monje mientras veía las copas de los árboles moverse suavemente con la brisa de la noche- te ves preciosa esta noche- luego sonrió

- Sabes? Cuando te conocí, supe que eras diferente, que eras especial. Tus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza, muchas veces te vi llorar. Sin embargo, nunca perdiste la esperanza, ni en ti, ni en nosotros- en ese momento acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la joven, y sus dedos se detuvieron en su boca.

- Me cautivaste desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez- dijo Miroku mirando al cielo, recordando todos los momentos juntos- te prometí una vida a mi lado... y mírate ahora

Bajo la mirada y observo a la joven. En el ensueño de Sango, una voz sonó en el lejano pasado

-Sango...

-Quien eres? Yo conozco esa voz

-Sango...

- Solo quiero decirte que te amo, y quiero que regreses a mi lado. Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, enojarte conmigo, besarte de nuevo...- y diciendo esto, bajo su rostro hasta el de ella, y le dio un suave, amoroso y tierno beso. Todos sus sentimientos estaban ahí, sin embargo, los labios de Sango no respondieron a la suplica de la boca del Monje. Este la abrazo con fuerza, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cayendo en el rostro de Sango.

-Sango...

-Es usted su excelencia?- respondió la joven, volviéndose a mirar el camino por donde venia.

-Sango...-en ese momento sintió como una mano tomaba la suya, y al mirar quien era, de topo de frente al monje, que sonriendo le dijo:- regresa...

El sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas. No se oía nada, solo el sonido de los sollozos del monje.

Poco a poco, Sango abrió los ojos. Lentamente levanto sus brazos, y abrazo fuertemente al hombre que tanto amaba.

- Sango, oh mi amada Sango, volviste...- le decía el monje, derramando lagrimas ahora de felicidad.

- Gracias su excelencia- le dijo Sango en susurro.

- Porque, Sango?- le pregunto el apartándola un poco para poder ver su rostro.

- Por encontrarme cuando estaba perdida- y diciendo esto, le beso dulcemente, mientras ambos se recostaban en la hierba, preparándose para los momentos tan especiales que les esperarían en las siguientes horas.

Lejos de ahí, un joven hanyou se preparaba para la prueba mas grande de su vida... enfrentar los sentimientos de su corazón.

**Weno, ese fue el cap de hoy, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews…. Gracias a los que solo leen tambien.**

**XOXO**

**Sahora**


	4. No me dejes solo

**Hola!!! Como les va? Aca les dejo un cap nuevo…. Se que estoy actualizando mas este que mi otro fic, pero como les dije la vez pasada, e estado enferma.. ahora que estoy mejor, me puse a leer los 2 fics y me di cuenta que tenia que cambiar varias cosillas.. en este no fue mucho, pero en el otro fic si tuve que cambiar bastante, asi que eso genero hacer un poco de investigaciones, y eso me esta llevando tiempo… por el momento espero que disfruten este cap, y que me digan que les parecio… **

**Como siempre aclarar que mi amor platonico Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Capitulo 4: No me dejes solo**

Mientras que Sango y Miroku se preparaban para disfrutar de un agradable tiempo juntos, Inuyasha trataba de hacer que esa hermosa chica dormida en sus brazos le mostrara esa mirada chocolate de nuevo, mostrándose tan amorosa como siempre lo había sido.

Luego de salir de la cabaña, Inuyasha se dirigió a su lugar favorito: el árbol sagrado. Pero no fue ahí por voluntad propia, fue mas por instinto. Cuando llego ahí, se sentó entre las raíces del árbol, sosteniendo, no, mas bien abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Kagome. Levanto la mirada, y viendo las estrellas, le dijo:

- Como haré para guiarte de vuelta, si cuando estoy sin ti estoy perdido yo también?

La tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón. No podía creer que sin tenerla, ya la hubiera perdido. Cerró sus ojos y se imagino que se sentiría besar esa pequeña boca, sentir su cuerpo una vez que fuera suyo, como había soñado muchas noches. Su deseo de ver esos ojos, llenos de amor, se había intensificado. Ya no tenía miedo. Ya no tenia dudas. Su amor por ella era tan grande, que ya no podía aguantarlo. La acerco a su boca, y en susurro le dijo:

- Kagome, quiero decirte que te amo, y que no puedo vivir sin ti.

En la parte más oscura del limbo se encontraba ella. Caminaba en círculos, siempre encontrándose con lo mismo: a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, juntos, abrazados, muertos...

Las lágrimas caían interminablemente de sus ojos.

-Se fue con ella...- se repetía, una y otra vez- la prefirió a ella que a mí...

Inuyasha se quedo ahí todo lo que restaba de la noche, en silencio. Al amanecer, su corazón ya estaba lleno de tristeza. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo traerla de vuelta.

Sintió la brisa rozarle su rostro, y recordó que así se sentía la mano de Kagome, cuando le acariciaba. Su alma se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, pero sus ojos simplemente no podían demostrarlo.

Kagome se sentó en medio de la niebla, ya sin fuerzas, y con el pensamiento llamo a Inuyasha, en ese mismo momento, el joven Hanyou cerro sus ojos, y abrazándola con fuerza, la llamo, pero no con su boca, sino con su pensamiento, con su corazón...

- Inuyasha...

- Kagome por favor, regresa conmigo...

Kagome sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban. Eran calidos y protectores. En ese momento, el frío que se sentía en donde estaba, empezó a disminuir. Sentía esos brazos que la rodeaban. Era esa sensación tan conocida. Esos brazos le daban seguridad, le decían que la necesitaban, que no la soltarían nunca...

Inuyasha la abrazo con más fuerza, colocando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro, y coloco su mejilla en la de ella, descubriendo que estaba helada. Suavemente se quito su haiori, y la envolvió en el.

- Kagome, yo se que eres fuerte, por favor, no dejes que esto te venza. Me has demostrado que harías cualquier cosa por estar a mi lado. Por favor, demuéstramelo ahora también. Te quiero a mi lado por mucho tiempo. Tú eres mi razón de seguir. Te necesito mucho, ya que tu eres lo más importante en mi vida- esto último lo dijo en susurro.

Kagome sentía como esos brazos la sujetaban más fuerte. No dejarían que ella se fuera. Pero quien podía ser la persona que estaba ahí, que se preocupaba tanto por ella?

- Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero no puedo. Talvez sea mi sangre de bestia, talvez me da miedo de no ser correspondido, de haber perdido mi oportunidad...- en ese momento acaricio suavemente su cabello. Su olor era el más delicioso aroma que Inuyasha conociera...

- Kagome...

En ese momento, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, y su mente se transporto a un lugar frío, oscuro, donde la tristeza tocaba su piel. Oyó a alguien llorar, y se dirigió a donde estaba esa persona.

Su sorpresa fue inmensa, y su alegría, incalculable, al ver a Kagome de pie, dándole la espalda, llamándolo entre sollozos

- Kagome?

- Quien es?

- Kagome...- diciendo esto, la abrazo por la espalda.

- Yo te conozco- y diciendo esto se dio vuelta para ver quien la abrazaba y la llamaba con tanta dulzura. Unos ojos grandes color ámbar la miraban tiernamente, mientras que sonreía al ver a su amada en sus brazos.

- Al fin te encontré- le dijo a la imagen de la chica

- Pero Inuyasha, que haces aquí?

Los ojos del hanyou se oscurecieron, y en susurro le dijo:

- No me dejes solo, te necesito...

La alegría que experimento la joven fue muy grande para expresarla con palabras. Al final, ella era la elegida. Lo tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo y le dijo al oído:

-No te dejare nunca, pero por favor, no me sueltes...

Una luz blanca los cegó, e inmediatamente Inuyasha abrió los ojos.

-"¿Puede ser posible que estuviera soñando?"- se pregunto. Luego, miro el rostro de la chica, el cual no tenia ningún cambio.- si, supongo que si...

Luego, acunándola en sus brazos, le dijo:

- No te soltare, nunca.

En ese momento la chica abrió los ojos. Por un momento estuvo aturdida, no sabia en donde estaba. Luego, el aroma que despedía Inuyasha la devolvió a la realidad. Estaba entre sus brazos.

- Inuyasha...

Este la soltó, y con el corazón rebozarte de alegría, comprobó que ella había vuelto.

- Kagome, como lo hiciste?, como encontraste el camino de vuelta?

- Tú me trajiste de vuelta, eres lo mas importante para mí.

- La verdad es que yo...

- Inuyasha, yo te amo, y nada lo va a cambiar.

Ante tal confesión, el hanyou reunió el valor suficiente y le dijo al oído: - yo también te amo, mi querida pequeña-

Y diciendo esto, la tomo entre sus brazos. La chica rodeo el cuello de su amado con los brazos, y este, de un brinco, subió a su rama favorita. Luego, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, y le dijo, con su rostro muy cerca de el:

- Puede ser que mi vida le pertenezca a alguien más, pero mi corazón siempre será tuyo- y diciendo esto, rozo sus labios con los de ella, experimentando el anhelo, y la cercanía de ambos. Fue un beso suave, cariñoso, lleno de amor, entregándose uno al otro, luego suavemente se separaron, y Kagome se recostó en el pecho del hanyou, quedándose dormida.

-Descansa mi amada, y que en tus sueños, yo siga a tu lado...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango y Miroku se encontraban muy cómodos acariciándose sobre la hierba, explorándose el uno al otro. Sus manos se movían con agilidad, el instinto las guiaba. Sus bocas estaba unidas por un beso apasionado, ardiente. Ambos se perdían en el éxtasis del momento. El monje aparto el rostro del de Sango para preguntarle:

- Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

- Si su excelencia, nunca estuve mas segura de nada.

Y fue lo último que los dos pudieron decir. El momento había llegado, nada los detendría. El monje fue muy gentil con ella, fue su princesa por ese tiempo, la complació en todo. Al final, los dos terminaron abrazados. El sol ya estaba muy alto, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Cada uno repasaba los momentos que habían compartido.

- Te amo, Sango, nunca lo olvides- le dijo el monje besando su frente, mientras le quitaba del cabello trozos de césped.

- Yo también te amo, Miroku- le dijo Sango sorprendiéndolo, ya que era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Su relación había pasado a otro nivel.

Mientras esto pasaba en el prado, en el árbol sagrado todo era diferente.

El cansancio, tanto mental como físico, habían vencido al pobre Hanyou, que se durmió casi instantáneamente

.

Al despertar, se percato de que la chica ya no estaba, no había señales de ella por ningún lado.

Kagome, KAGOME!!- la llamaba Inuyasha, sin obtener respuesta.

Se dirigió hacia el este, y se encontró con un gran arroyo, a la orilla del cual, se encontraba ella. Sus pies se refrescaban en el agua cristalina.

- Aquí estas...-le dijo y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero noto que ella estaba diferente, no lo miraba, era como si estuviera enojada con el.

- Que sucede?_ le pregunto pensando que talvez, el beso la hubiera molestado. Ella acababa de venir de un terrible lugar, y el había sacado ventaja de ello.

-Inuyasha, el beso que me diste, fue verdadero?- le pregunto entonces la chica, mirándolo con ojos tristes

- Que? a que te refieres?

- en serio me besaste? o fue producto de mi imaginación?

Ahora todo tenia sentido. Ella pensaba que había soñado ese beso.

Como toda respuesta, el la tomo de la barbilla y la beso tiernamente, demostrándole que nada de lo que había pasado había sido un sueño.

Kagome se quedo sin respiración. No era el hecho de que Inuyasha la estuviera besando (otra vez), sino de como lo hacia. Poco a poco rodeo el cuello del Hanyou, y se sentó en sus piernas.

- Te amo- le dijo ella mientras el hanyou se recostaba sobre el suelo, tratando de quitar las barreras de la ropa.

Ante tal afirmación, Inuyasha se detuvo. Hábilmente la acostó sobre el suelo, debajo de el.

Yo también te amo- le dijo y la volvió a besar- pero quiero hacer las cosas bien.- y se quedo abrazado a ella, hasta que decidieron que era hora de regresar.

**Tan, tan…. Aca estuvo la conti, espero que les haya gustado… y que me dejen mensajitos, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo… no digo cuando volvere a actualizar, porque después no lo hago y me mandan tomatazos, pero no durare mucho… esten alertas!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen tambien, si, yo se que leen.. jiji **

**Un beso y un abrazo, y nos vemos en el proximo cap!!!**

**Sahora**


	5. Isuke

**Hola gente, como estan???? Aca les traigo el cap nuevo, y por el atraso, lo hice un poco mas grande… Este es mi capitulo favorito… es bueno que lo lean escuchando musica suave y romantica…**

**Como siempre, aunque me duela decirlo, Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus acompañantes, escribo solo con el afan de entretenerme y entretenerlos…**

**Capitulo 6: Isuke**.

Shippo no salía de su felicidad al ver a las chicas bien. Así transcurrieron dos semanas, sin mayores percances. De vez en cuando, Miroku y Sango desaparecían. Inuyasha y Kagome, por otro lado, siempre estaban juntos. Cuando estaban en la época antigua, siempre estaban en el árbol sagrado, y si ella tenia que volver a su época, el la acompañaba el tiempo necesario. Pero no se daban cuenta de que algo los acechaba...

Luego de un buen tiempo de descanso, para que las chicas pudieran recuperarse totalmente, reanudaron su búsqueda de Naraku. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que estaban siendo vigilados.

La noche después de emprender el viaje, llegaron a un manantial de aguas termales. Las chicas se tomaron su tiempo para bañarse, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku las esperaban cerca de la fogata. El pobre Shippo había caído rendido, y dormía placidamente.

-Miroku,- le llamo Inuyasha con tono acusador- que te sucede?

- Porque Inuyasha?-le dijo nervioso el monje, luego de detenerse cerca de los arbustos cercanos a donde estaban las chicas.

- Vuelve acá, no seas libidinoso- le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Naraku los observaba por medio del espejo de Kana.

- Porque?... es un insignificante hanyou, de donde saca tanta fuerza?- meditaba este mientras veía a la pelicastaña sentarse al lado de Inuyasha.

En ese instante, noto que este la miraba con ojos amorosos y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- No puedo creerlo...- pensó con una sonrisa- eso es!!!.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, estaban todos descansando, cuando de la nada, se percibió una presencia. No era una fuerza maligna, su poder despedía tristeza y paz. Luego, un olor a sangre inundo el lugar.

- Escuchen, huele a sangre- comento Inuyasha, levantándose.- viene de esa dirección- dijo señalando un bosque cercano.

Pero había algo más.

- El olor de Kikyo- pensó Inuyasha, mientras cargaba a Kagome sobre su espalda.

Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía el olor, la escena los dejo helados.

Una hermosa mujer, de largos rizos rojos, estaba tirada en el suelo, sus ropas, túnicas blancas como la nieve, estaban manchadas con su sangre. Una flecha atravesaba su hombro izquierdo, mientras que Kikyo tensaba su arco nuevamente, lista para atacar.

- Kikyo, que haces?- le grito Inuyasha , pero había algo en ella que no era normal.

Sus ojos despedían llamaradas de odio, en su rostro se podían leer todas sus emociones. En ese momento se percato de que no se encontraba sola, y levanto la vista. En sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de matar a esa mujer, pero, porque?

Cuando Inuyasha le hablo, Kikyo volvió en si. Sus ojos se fijaron en Kagome, que se refugio detrás de Inuyasha. Kikyo la había mirado de tal manera que ella había sentido miedo. Luego, sin decir nada, desapareció.

Inmediatamente la chica tomo su maletín, y comenzó a curar a la pelirroja. Luego de un rato, ella despertó. Sus heridas habían sanado.

- Gracias a todos por haberme ayudado, no se que hubiera pasado si ustedes no llegan- les agradeció la chica- déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Isuke.

- Exactamente que eres Isuke?- le pregunto Inuyasha con tono desagradable.

- Inuyasha, abajo- le dijo entonces Kagome en susurro.

- Discúlpalo, es solo un perro tonto- le dijo Shippo a Isuke, la cual sonrió por lo bajo

- Que dijiste enano? ven acá , imitación de zorro- le dijo mientras lo perseguía

- Disculpa Isuke, pero podrías decirnos que clase de criatura eres?

- Soy un hada del destino.

- Un que??- le pregunto Sango.

En ese momento, Isuke la miro con mucho interés. Luego le contesto:

- Un hada del destino. Somos seres que podemos ver parte del futuro- y como Sango estaba sentada cerca de ella, se le acerco y le dijo:

- Felicidades...

Luego le guiño un ojo y se llevo un dedo a la boca, dejando a la chica un poco confundida.

- Dime Isuke, porque te perseguía Kikyo?- le pregunto Inuyasha, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Kagome. Esta hizo lo mismo que con Sango, los miro fijamente a los dos, pero esta vez, no sonrió, luego, les contesto:

- Ella estaba molesta, ya que me pidió que le dijera algo de su futuro, pero no le gusto lo que escucho.

- Y que le dijiste?- le pregunto Kagome

- Lo siento mi amiga, pero no te lo puedo decir. El futuro de ella, solo ella lo puede saber.

Tarde en la noche, Kagome se despertó sobresaltada. Isuke había desaparecido. Cuidadosamente se levanto, ya que no quería despertar a nadie. La encontró en un claro del bosque.

- Dime Kagome, no quieres saber tu futuro?- le dijo ella observando las estrellas.

- Porque querría yo saberlo? de que me serviría?

- El futuro no ha llegado todavía, así que puedes cambiar tu destino- le dijo ella mirándola con ojos tristes.

- Has visto mi futuro, verdad?- le dijo la chica con el corazón encogido. Su mirada le decía que había algo en el que no era bueno.

- Si, quieres o no quieres estar prevenida?

- Prevenida?

Que podría haber en su futuro de lo que ella necesitaba estar prevenida?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado. Una voz le había susurrado al oído, aunque tal vez fue solo su imaginación. Miro sobre su hombro, y el miedo se apodero de el. La voz había sido verdadera.

- búscala... ella te necesita...

¿Que podía significar eso? La encontró sentada en el claro del bosque, estaba intacta. La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, que mostraban señas de lágrimas derramadas todavía.

-Kagome?...- le dijo el, acercándose cuidadosamente.

En ese momento, ella lo miro, y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

- Por favor, Inuyasha, no digas nada, solo quédate a mi lado...- le dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente atrapada en un calido abrazo que le proporciono Inuyasha. Luego se acurruco en su pecho, y ambos en silencio se hicieron compañía. El había cubierto a la chica con la parte de arriba de su Haori, ya que hacia mucho frío.

- Dime Kagome, Isuke te ha dicho algo malo acerca de tu futuro?- le pregunto el después de un rato.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que la volvían loca, y que en ese momento lucían preocupados.

Luego bajo sus mirada hasta su boca, esa que tenia un sabor exquisito. Se acerco y la beso apasionadamente, a lo cual el hanyou respondió igual. Ella se movía debajo de la chaqueta, sus manos se deslizaban por los pliegues de la camisa de ese hombre que tanto amaba, mientras que este trataba de liberar a la chica de esa barrera que significaba la ropa. El momento había llegado, y solo la luna llena y las estrellas serian testigos de ello.

Suavemente Kagome deslizo sus manos dentro de la camisa del hanyou, sintiendo la calidez de su piel. Este respondió acercándola a su cuerpo, besándole los labios con pasión, aspirando su perfume. En un hábil movimiento le quito la blusa, y acaricio el cuerpo de esa mujer que le había robado su corazón, que lo volvía loco cada vez que estaba cerca. Pronto iba a ser suya, y esto lo alegraba enormemente...

Tomo unos segundos mas eliminar las molestas telas que impedían consumar ese acto de amor, pero gozaron del placer de sentirse el uno al otro un tiempo mas. Luego, lentamente, Inuyasha recostó a la chica sobre la hierba.

- Kagome....- le susurraba al oído- mi dulce niña...

En ese momento, ella sintió como el se movía dentro de ella. Era una experiencia maravillosa, ser uno solo con la persona que amas.

Ella sabia como moverse, el instinto la guiaba. Poco a poco, el éxtasis se apoderaba de ellos. Finalmente, Inuyasha se acostó al lado de Kagome, y esta se acomodo sobre su pecho, en donde podía oír el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Se cubrieron con esa chaqueta que despedía el olor de ambos, mientras Inuyasha acariciaba suavemente el hombro de la chica, que dormía placidamente.

-Te amo, pequeña- le susurro besándola en la frente- gracias a ti, pude encontrar el valor para soñar, y la fuerza para cambiar....

- Inuyasha...- le respondió esta, que al oír su nombre había despertado, y había escuchado todo- yo también te amo.

Luego sus ojos ensombrecieron y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

- Quiero que me prometas algo..

- Claro, solo dime

- Nunca te apartes de mi lado...- le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

- Nunca lo voy a hacer...

-Y... - le dijo incorporándose- si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que seas muy feliz.

- Kagome, porque... QUE TE DIJO ISUKE???

-Nada Inuyasha, son solo pensamientos míos, por favor, prométemelo- le suplico mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

- Te lo prometo, pero por favor, ya no llores mas- le dijo limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas de su rostro.- no vuelvas a pensar en eso, yo siempre te protegeré.

Y diciendo esto la beso nuevamente, reanudando la pasión que duraría toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sango y Miroku despertaron y vieron como Inuyasha traía a Kagome en sus brazos, ella dormía, aunque de sus ojos aun salía una que otra lagrima.

- Inuyasha, que sucedió?- le pregunto el monje

- Isuke le dijo algo a Kagome que la perturbo mucho, pero no he podido hacer que me diga que es...- le dijo mirando el rostro ella con preocupación.

- No me refería a eso...- le dijo en voz baja el monge, logrando que Sango le diera un codazo.

Mientras, en el espejo de Kana se reflejaba nítidamente la forma de Kagome, en los brazos de Inuyasha.

- Esto es perfecto... decía Naraku viendo la escena desde el palacio- ella es la clave...

Desde que Isuke había hablado con Kagome, esta había cambiado. Casi no hablaba, y lloraba cuando pensaba que nadie la veía. Esto preocupaba a Inuyasha, que adopto una nueva estrategia: durante el día, la pedía a sus amigos que no la dejaran sola, y en la noche, el dormía con ella.

Una noche, mientras todos dormían, Inuyasha sintió el aroma de Kikyo. Suavemente poso a Kagome en su almohada, y fue en busca de ella.

La encontró no muy lejos de ahí , rodeada de sus serpientes cazadoras.

La chica despertó al no sentir a Inuyasha cerca. Lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

Momentáneamente miro al cielo, y dos estrellas fugaces aparecieron. La predicción de Isuke se volvía realidad

-FLASH BACK-

La noche en que dos estrellas fugaces crucen el cielo, una persona morirá en manos de otra que ama como nada en el mundo. El mal reinara la noche, mas no conocerá un nuevo amanecer, ya que este nunca llegara para el. Las lágrimas de un corazón destrozado borraran las huellas del destino... Pero el amor superara todos los obstáculos...

-FIN FLASH-

Rápidamente tomo su arco y sus flechas, y se dirigió en busca de Inuyasha. Los encontró justo cuando comenzaban a hablar.

Sigilosamente, se acerco y sin ser vista, escucho la conversación.

- Inuyasha, mi amor- le dijo Kikyo- te he extrañado.

Y diciendo esto, lo beso, pero no fue correspondida. Las manos de Inuyasha tomaron sus hombros, y la apartaron, lo cual enfureció a la miko.

- Que sucede Inuyasha? - le dijo entonces con rabia- ya veo, es esa mujer...

- Kikyo, escúchame, se que te prometí que iría al infierno contigo, pero...

- Inuyasha, tu vida me pertenece, recuérdalo.

- Si, pero solo eso, es lo que posees.

Esto fue un golpe bajo para ella. Lentamente le dijo, con la frialdad que utilizaba con sus enemigos más detestables:

- Entonces la predicción era cierta. La elegiste a ella, le diste a ella lo que nunca me diste a mí.

-Así es, Kikyo, te pertenece mi vida, yo te la entregue. Pero a ella le di mi cuerpo, mi alma, y mi corazón.

Kagome estaba conmovida. Inuyasha le había preferido a ella, y se había entregado completamente, como prueba del amor que sentía.

Kikyo no podía mas. Tomo una flecha, y tensando su arco, le dijo:

- No me importa, tu eres mío, y ninguna chiquilla tonta te apartara de mi. Te llevare ahora mismo conmigo, aunque eso signifique no derrotar a Naraku. DESPIDETE INUYASHA!!!

En ese momento soltó la flecha, que salio disparada al corazón del hanyou, el cual, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

La flecha estaba a punto de tocar el pecho de Inuyasha, cuando Kagome se interpuso. Esta atravesó su pecho, mientras caía en los brazos de el.

-Kagome, Kagome, porque has hecho eso?- le pregunto el hanyou horrorizado

- Inu...yasha... te encuentras...bien?- le dijo dificultosamente la chica

-Ja, que fácil a sido, ella misma me ha facilitado las cosas. Cuando ella muera, volverás a ser mío- le dijo entonces Kikyo

-Tu...- le dijo entonces Inuyasha

En ese momento, un tentáculo aprisiono a Kikyo, la cual grito de dolor.

-ja, ja,ja...gracias Kikyo- le dijo la voz de Naraku entonces- ahora que esa miko no esta en mi camino, será mas fácil destruir a Inuyasha- y en ese momento comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, con lo cual ella se debilitaba cada vez mas.

- Inu...yasha...- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Naraku destruyera su cuerpo, liberando las almas que este contenía.

- Maldito, me las pagaras, infeliz- le dijo mientras Kagome sangraba en sus brazos.

En ese momento, llegaron Sango y Miroku. Sango se encargo de su amiga, mientras que lo muchachos estaban a punto de empezar la pelea final, esa que definiría sus vidas para siempre...

Naraku lanzo un ataque, el cual era muy poderoso. Parecía que la pelea estaba terminando, y que Naraku se llevaría la victoria.

Pero Inuyasha, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logro derrotarlo. La perla, semi completa, apareció entonces, cayendo en manos de Inuyasha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome. Esta había sangrado mucho, y estaba muy débil.

- Kagome, te encuentras bien?- le dijo el hanyou con los ojos llenos de angustia, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Miroku se acerco a Sango, la cual lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

- Inuyasha, estas bien... la profecía no se cumplió- le dijo acariciándole suavemente el rostro

- Profecía? cual profecía?

- Isuke me dijo que una persona moriría una persona en manos de otra que la amaba como a nada en el mundo... Discúlpame Inuyasha, no pude ser tan fuerte como tu.

-Pero que dices, si vas a estar bien... - empezó a decir Inuyasha, pero ella poso un dedo sobre su boca.

- Te amo- le dijo entonces, y lo beso, pero fue un beso fugaz, ya que en ese momento, las ultimas fuerzas que tenia se agotaron, quedando inmóvil en los brazos de Inuyasha. Una persona había muerto en las manos de otra que la amaba.

- Kagome, no, Kagome!!!!!!!- decía Inuyasha sollozando, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

Miroku abrazaba fuertemente a Sango, mientras ella, llorando, trataba de consolar a Shippo.

En ese momento apareció Isuke, pero había algo diferente en ella. Ya no era esa frágil y delicada mujer, sino un imponente espíritu, que dijo:

- Hanyou de corazón puro, el cual llora lagrimas verdaderas, el deseo de tu corazón y el de esa chica era el mismo, que la otra persona viviera. Te puedo conceder ese deseo, si así lo quieres

- Por favor, tráela de vuelta...- le suplico entonces Inuyasha.

- Muy bien, así será- y diciendo esto, toco el pecho de la pelicastaña. La flecha desapareció, la herida sano, y su corazón empezó a latir nuevamente.

-Ahora ella vive, mas no despertara, a menos que tenga un motivo. Su tiempo ha pasado, mas su corazón puro será de gran ayuda en tiempos venideros...Cuídala bien, hanyou, que yo la estaré vigilando siempre...- y diciendo esto desapareció.

Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para que esta lo ayudara a protegerla. La colocaron junto con la perla, y los protegieron con todos los pergaminos y conjuros disponibles.

Sango se dio cuenta que estaba esperando un hijo del monje. Esto alegro un poco a la pareja, pero Inuyasha estaba en otro mundo. Aunque no pudiera tocarla, siempre estaba cerca de ella.

Un día, Sango llamo a Inuyasha al árbol sagrado, y ahí le dio una carta que Kagome le había encargado que le hiciera llegar en caso de que algo pasara.

-FLASH BACK-

-Sango- le dijo la chica luego de citarla lejos de donde estaban los muchachos- quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Claro amiga, que sucede?

- Quiero que, si me pasa algo, le des esto a Inuyasha- le dijo dándole un sobre.

- De que hablas?

- Por favor, Sango, solo hazlo, si?

-FIN FLASH-

Inuyasha se sentó en su rama favorita, y empezó a leer:

"Inuyasha:

Si estas leyendo esto, es porque yo ya me he ido. Siento mucho no haber sido valiente para decírtelo de frente, por favor, perdóname. Recuerdo el primer día que te vi, y luego, cuando despertaste. Eras tan frío, quien iba a decir que todo lo que necesitabas era alguien que te enseñara otro camino?

Emprendimos nuestro viaje, y conocimos personas maravillosas que se convirtieron en nuestros amigos. Tu cambiaste y yo también. Siempre estuviste a mi lado. Me entregaste tu corazón y tu ser, yo te entregue mi alma.

No puedo describir lo feliz que me siento, sabiendo que vas a estar bien. Lloro de tristeza, no lo niego, pero esto estaba destinado a pasar. Espero que nunca me olvides, pero que puedas ser feliz con alguien más. Nuestro tiempo será para siempre, en nuestro corazón y en nuestros recuerdos.

Te amo más de lo que podrás imaginar

Kagome."

En ese momento, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del hanyou. Esto era un adiós, nunca mas volvería a ver a su amada. Recordó aquella noche, cuando aferrada a sus brazos, le pidió que fuera muy feliz si ella faltaba. Ahora se lamentaba de haberlo prometido, ya que iba a ser muy difícil.

Con el corazón llorando, pero el alma en paz, al saber que había sido suya, se dirigió a la aldea, donde siempre estaría vivo su recuerdo...

**Weno, antes de que me maten ( hasta yo quise matarme cuando escribi este cap) les cuento que ya tiene continuación, pero no se si ustedes quieren que lo deje ahí… es su decision, solo dejenme un comentario con su opinión.**

**Solo una aclaracion antes de despedirme… cuando escribi acerca de Isuke, lo del cabello rojo y todo.. pues… Isuke soy yo… :P… ejem, ejem… no me aguante la gana de estar cerca de mi Inuyasha… jajaja.. La verdad antes de convertirme en Sahora, mi nombre original hace años era Isuke… no tiene relevancia en la historia, solo les queria contar.. jeje.**

**Ahora si, me voy, regreso hasta dentro de una semana, me voy de vacas, ya que el trabajo me esta matando y necesito descansar… espero ver que decidieron.. BYE!**

**XOXO**

**Sahora**


	6. Despierta

**Hola gente! Luego de unas merecidas y disfrutadas vacaciones, acá les traigo el cap nuevo, que se lo quiero dedicar a Setsuna17 que siempre me deja con mensajito.. Muchas gracias amiga! **

**Espero que por este capitulo no me maten, pero me entretuve tanto haciéndolo q no sabia donde terminarlo.**

**Como siempre, aclarar que aunque quisiera, Inuyasha y CIA no son míos, pero la idea de la historia si.**

**Que disfruten!**

**Capitulo 6: Despierta.**

Han pasado ya 6 años desde que entre mis brazos, cerraste tus ojos por ultima vez para no volver a abrirlos… como ansío que llegue el día en que vuelva a ver esa tierna e inocente mirada, con la cual me dijiste que me amabas, y me prometiste ser mía hace tanto tiempo…

Inuyasha permaneció silenciosamente a un lado de esa mujer que había cautivado su corazón con dulzura, mientras que sus dedos se hundían en esa oscura cabellera color azabache, suave como la seda, para luego bajar hasta sus mejillas, esas que un tiempo atrás, tomaban un color rojizo al sentir la cercanía de este, y que ahora se mostraban pálidas, sin vida. Poso sus ojos en esos labios, los cuales sabían a gloria, y que degusto pocas veces, los cuales estaban quietos, expectantes, más renuentes a responder los besos del hanyou, el cual, había tratado de terminar ese beso que comenzó aquel trágico día.

Sus ojos, esos de dorada mirada, se mostraban tristes…

Hoy hace 6 años te perdí, te arrancaron de mi lado, mas no de mi pensamiento y de mi corazón…

Lentamente se alejaba del templo donde el monje Miroku, con sumo cuidado, colocaba pergaminos y conjuros para proteger a la miko, que perdida en sus sueños, purificaba esa perla maldita. No tenia rumbo. Sus pies caminaban al son de los recuerdos que inundaban su mente. El primer día que la vio... justo delante de ese árbol que ahora tenía delante. Sus pies lo habían guiado al árbol sagrado. Ahí la había visto por primera vez, la había besado, había echo el amor con ella en una ocasión...

FLASH BACK-

Regresaban a la aldea, luego de largo tiempo ausente. Kagome debía volver a su hogar por medicamentos, suministros, y ramen para Inuyasha. No hacia falta preguntar si iría sola, ya que el hanyou iría detrás de ella. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos, se encaminaron al pozo.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, sin prisa, disfrutando de sentirse juntos esa maravillosa tarde. El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, pero al llegar al pozo sagrado, el manto estelar había cubierto el cielo, tiñéndolo de azul con miles de chispas plateadas. La brisa mecía suavemente la copa del árbol, emitiendo un suave sonido que llenaba el ambiente como un susurro de paz.

Esa brisa traviesa que movía los árboles acaricio lentamente a los jóvenes. La abundante cabellera azabache de la chica se mecía dulcemente, emanando un perfume que provocaba.

Inuyasha, acelerando el paso, tomo a esa mujer, su mujer, entre sus brazos, y la aprisiono contra el tronco del árbol. Esa mirada dorada quedo perdida en la otra color café, sus ojos reflejaban esa chispa de deseo, quería hacerla suya en ese lugar, donde ella había echo suyo su corazón, con esa hermosa sonrisa, la que en ese momento se mostraba tímida, anhelante…

Sus labios se rozaron, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el puchero que hacia la chica al no besarla por completo. Era dulce el sabor de la espera, mas cuando al fin unieron sus bocas, compartieron un solo aliento.

Lentamente ella elevo una de sus piernas, quedando atrapada por la mano firme del hanyou que poco a poco comenzó a acariciarla. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a su falda, era tan incomodo eso que ella llamaba ropa interior…

Suavemente con sus garras se deshizo de ella, y dejo el camino libre para comenzar a amarla. Ella por su parte, había bajado una de sus manos hasta el cinto del pantalón el cual parecía que estaba esperando solo un roce para ceder. Al estar de pie, fue más fácil liberarlo. Luego, lentamente, el comenzó a rozarla, le encantaba oírla gemir, y sentir su cuerpo retorcerse de deseo entre sus brazos. Cada vez se fue acercando mas a ese lugar que le prometía todo el éxtasis que pudiera imaginar.

Ella suspiraba mientras le besaba el cuello. Ansiaba sentir la fuerza del hanyou una vez más dentro suyo. Se arqueo instintivamente, mientras que sus ojos destellenado deseo se encontraban con la mirada dorada en el momento exacto en que unieron sus cuerpos.

El ritmo de su pasión solo podía ser igualado por sus corazones, los cuales, latían más aprisa.

Te amo- le susurraba al oído ese joven a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Yo también te amo. Siempre seré tuya- le respondió ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo nuevamente.

Realmente fue una noche mágica. Ella sonreía, confundiéndose su risa con el sonido del viento.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Poso su mano en el tronco, y suspirando, volteo con intención de volver a la aldea, encontrándose de frente con un youkai muy extraño.

Hanyou, entrégame a la chica que tiene la perla-le especto ese gran monstruo, con voz terrible.

"Nunca"- pensó Inuyasha, mientras desenvainaba a Tetsusaiga, listo para atacar. Uso sus técnicas más poderosas, pero el youkai era muy fuerte. Repelió todos los ataques, y con un certero golpe, arrojo a Inuyasha contra un árbol lejano, fracturándole 1 o 2 costillas.

Miserable insolente, me las pagaras- le repetía varias veces, mas los golpes de ese demonio habían causado mucho daño en su cuerpo.

A pesar de sus intentos de contener al demonio y destruirlo, sus fuerzas era impresionables, y el esfuerzo de Inuyasha poco a poco lo estaba agotando, y gracias a eso, en un descuido recibió una potente dosis de veneno. Sus amigos no podían ayudarlo, estaban muy lejos para saber lo que sucedía. Cayo de bruces al suelo, mientras susurraba suavemente " Kagome" y la imagen de la chica se materializo ante sus ojos.

Ese susurro, suave como el aleteo de una mariposa, voló con el viento, como notas de una triste melodía, hasta llegar a los oídos de la sacerdotisa, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos pronunciando la única palabra que el tiempo no logro arrebatarle de la mente: "Inuyasha".

Estaba a punto de morir, lo sabía. Las fuerzas le faltaban.

Naraku tenía razón. Sin esa miko, no eres nada.- le decía el demonio mitad con burla, mitad con desprecio. El veneno debía haberlo afectado realmente, por un momento pensó que ese youkai hablaba de Naraku, como si todavía estuviera vivo.

Sintió como ese monstruo se preparaba para asestar el golpe final, y cerro los ojos, así que solo pudo distinguir un destello rosa, y un grito de dolor.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y la vio ahí, a su amada, de pie frete a el, con su arco y flechas. La felicidad lo inundo a más no poder, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil para tales emociones, y se desplomo quedando sin sentido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oía voces lejanas, voces conocidas. Recuerdos confusos venían a su mente, pero todos terminaban en lo mismo, en Kagome.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, encontrándose con el rostro de Sango, que lo miraba sonriente.

ya despertaste- le dijo en tono quedo.

Donde esta?- fe lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

Te refieres a la Señorita Kagome verdad?- le dijo el monje desde el otro lado de la pieza- tengo que decirte que no se porque, pero esta muy cambiada…

En ese momento ella entro en la habitación. Sango salio de la habitación ya que le parecía que los niños peleaban, y el monje la siguió, no sin detenerse un momento frente a la pelicastaña y mirarla fijamente.

Inuyasha la examino de pies a cabeza, claro que había cambiado. Sus formas ya no eran de una niña, ahora eran adultas curvas. Su rostro era fino ahora, reflejando gran belleza, pero sus ojo habían cambiado mas de lo que, honestamente, el hubiera querido. Ya no mostraban esa inocente dulzura. Aunque lo mas extraño de todo, es que se mantuviera ahí, frente a el, en silencio.

Y en ese momento, como si hubiera leído su ultimo pensamiento, se acerco lentamente adonde estaba el, sentándose a su lado. Ninguno pronuncio palabra, ya para ese momento no era necesario. Sus delicados brazos rodearon el cuello del peliplateado, apoyando su frente en la de el, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del instante que no llegaba desde hacia varios años.

Esa mano varonil y fuerte, tomo delicadamente la suave mejilla de ella, mientras apartaba su rostro y sus dorados ojos la miraban inundados de emoción, y recriminándole en silencio cuanto la había extrañado.

Ella sonrío levemente, y besándolo cariñosamente suspiro un "te amo", como en los días de otoño que pasaron juntos 6 años atrás…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol se mostraba lentamente entre las montañas. El rocío de la noche hacia que todo tuviera un toque mágico, con su gama de colores brillantes. La luz se filtraba tímidamente por entre las hojas, mientras que el viento acariciaba suavemente el rostro del hanyou. Era una sensación agradable. La paz tan anhelada había vuelto. Los ruidos dentro de la cabaña indicaban que sus ocupantes habían despertado, así que de un salto bajo de la rama en que había dormido la noche anterior. No sabía porque no había dormido con los demás.

Al entrar a la cabaña, se encontró de frente con Kagome, esta le sonrío y le dio los buenos días, mientras le robaba un beso. El le rodeo la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacia si, mientras sonreía. Ese bello rostro que lo miraba y que había cambiado en ese tiempo. Su sonrisa, toda si era perfecta. Era ella, a excepción de sus ojos, lo había notado luego de que la viera en la cabaña de Sango, tras despertar de la batalla con el youkai. Eran tan diferentes. Esa mirada tierna e inocente, llena de vida se había ido, y había sido reemplazada por otra fría, calculadora, y porque no decirlo, despiadada. Se parecía tanto a la mirada de… Kikyo?

" No pienses en eso"- se regaño a si mismo, mientras la volvía a besar. Kikyo había muerto, y no volvería.

Luego del medio día, decidieron que seria bueno averiguar porque el youkai había mencionado a Naraku. Shippo se ofreció a cuidar a los niños. Ya que la anciana Kaede, aunque terca como una mula, era muy anciana ya y no podía con ellos. No tardarían mucho, ya que el lugar donde lo habían derrotado no estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí.

Durante el camino, Sango noto que el monje se encontraba extraño. Miraba fijamente a Kagome, pero en su mirada se notaba duda, confusión, y desconfianza. Esto hizo que ella se acercara, y tomando su brazo cariñosamente, le preguntaba que le ocurría.

Acaso no has notado el cambio de la Señorita Kagome? Ya no es la misma.

A de ser el tiempo y las circunstancias, pero ya se le pasara, no te preocupes- le respondió suavemente su esposa, con la sonrisa irradiando confianza, lo cual hizo que el monje asintiera para seguir el camino en silencio.

Caminaron gran parte de la tarde, con Inuyasha y Kagome a la cabeza del grupo. Tomados de la mano, caminaban con un ritmo pausado. Les tomo más tiempo del que esperaban, pero encontraron la tumba de Naraku al anochecer.

Este lugar me trae recuerdos llenos de nostalgia- murmuro la miko acercándose al lugar donde en el pasado, Kikyo estuvo de pie, tratando de matar a Inuyasha.

no pienses en eso, ya es pasado- le dijo tomándole la cintura, para dirigirla donde estaban sus amigos encendiendo una fogata.

Luego de un rato, Sango y Miroku se tomaron el gusto de ir a caminar por el bosque, para que los jóvenes enamorados tuvieran tiempo de estar solos.

Inuyasha les agradeció el gesto, pero por algún extraño motivo, no le apetecía estar solo con ella.

Lentamente, la pelinegra se acerco, y lo beso tiernamente, mientras que colocaba sus manos entre el platinado cabello de el, y lo sujetaba del cuello. Luego bajo e intento quitar la chaqueta roja del chico, mas en ese instante el ojidorado la detuvo tomándola de las muñecas y mirándola fijamente. Podía jurar que el olor de la chica había cambiado, y por uno que el conocía muy bien.

veo que todavía la piensas…- le dijo quedamente ella entonces, separándose lentamente.

En ese momento, una risa retumbo en medio de la noche, era un sonido que había desaparecido, que habían aniquilado. Era la risa de Naraku.

Vaya, vaya.. volvemos a encontrarnos- dijo materializándose frente a todos bajo su impecablemente blanco disfraz de mandril. Sango y Miroku estaban cerca de los árboles, mirando atónitos la escena, al ser que había echo sus vidas un infierno hacia años ya.

Veo que has logrado volver maldito- le dijo Inuyasha empuñando a Tetsusaiga, la cual no había usado desde que lo derrotaron la ultima vez.

Así es Inuyasha, y veo que no sido solo yo- respondió el demonio los ojos llenos de maldad- veo que también lograste regresar, pero porque así?

En ese momento, Kagome tomo una de sus flechas y apunto al corazón de Naraku.

No volverás a arruinar nuestras vidas!- y disparo con todo el poder espiritual que le era posible.

Pero el demonio se esperaba ese ataque, el cual esquivo con una facilidad increíble, riéndose a carcajadas, y antes de desaparecer, se poso frente a la pelicafe.

Pequeña, eso no será suficiente, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, se de lo que eres capaz. Además, esa apariencia no te queda, vuelve a ser la de antes.- y diciendo esto, el demonio dirigió uno de sus tentáculos a la chica con una velocidad impresionante, golpeando el pecho de Kagome, haciendo que esta se arrodillara de dolor debido a una profunda herida. Un pequeño pergamino salio de sus ropas, y el viento movió suavemente su cabello, el cual le cubría el rostro.

Naraku desapareció entre su veneno, mientras Inuyasha corría llamando a gritos a la chica, la tomo de los hombros, y le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

En ese momento ella levanto la mirada. Esos ojos, que mostraban una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, lo miraban asustados a la vez. No podía creerlo, era imposible…

Ki… Kikyo?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

**AAYYYY si… pues chan chan!!! Ahí quedo el cap, espero que les haya gustado… y espero que me dejen mensajitos, que bien que eso me motiva a escribir, no sean malitos!**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que agrego la historia a las alertas, a la gente que solo lee, y a la que me recomienda… nos vemos en el proximo cap!!**

**XOXO**

**Sahora**


End file.
